La gifle
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Allemagne s'emporte plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu...


_Bonsoir, voici une petite fic' sur Italie et Allemagne, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**La gifle.**

Pour Allemagne, aujourd'hui était un jour ordinaire. Il avait réparé les bêtises d'Italie et était maintenant occupé à son bureau.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna…

_Pas encore…_ songea Allemagne.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Italie. Qu'avait-il encore ? Soupirant, il décrocha le combiné.

- Allemagne ! Allemagne ! Angleterre… Ligoté… Il veut me…

La ligne coupa. La connexion avait été mauvaise et beaucoup de phrases d'Italie avait été inaudibles. Toutefois, Allemagne en avait assez entendu pour savoir que, cette fois-ci, c'était grave ! Il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose à ce mangeur de pâtes… Allemagne n'osait imaginer quoi au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu…

Inquiet pour son seul ami, il finit par se lever de sa chaise, prêt à aller l'aider. Il accouru chez Angleterre, s'apprêtant au pire et entra sans frapper. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa sans voix. Italie était ligoté à une chaise, une assiette devant lui, Angleterre tentant de lui donner à manger.

- Allemagne ! Allemagne ! Au secours ! cria Italie avant de refermer la bouche, de peur qu'Angleterre le force à manger.

Le sourcil d'Allemagne tiqua

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ?! explosa-t-il.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver Allemagne. répondit Angleterre. Ce crétin de mangeur de pâtes a eu le culot de me dire que ma nourriture était très mauvaise… Ce qui est faux bien évidemment.

- Euh…

- Alors moi et mes amis, poursuivit Angleterre en regardant quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux d'Allemagne, on a décidé de le retenir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne manger notre bonne cuisine !

Le sourcil d'Allemagne retiqua… Cet idiot l'avait fait venir… pour ça ?!

Sans un mot, il alla détacher son allié, le regard si sévère qu'Angleterre n'osa rien dire et ils sortirent. Une fois dehors, Italie s'exclama :

- Merci d'être venu Allemagne !

Ce dernier était en proie à une grande colère. Cet imbécile ne se rendait-il vraiment pas compte qu'il l'avait inquiété ?! Pour rien en plus ! Un jour qu'il lui arriverait réellement quelque chose, le risque que personne ne vienne l'aider à cause de son comportement était considérable. Allemagne ne voulait même pas y penser.

Aussi, quand le jeune homme à ses côtés lui proposa des pâtes, il laissa sa rage exploser :

- Imbécile ! lui cria-t-il en le giflant.

Geste qu'aussitôt, il regretta car Italie se mit à pleurer. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Italie s'exclama :

- Toi aussi… Tu es exactement comme tous les autres pays qui me frappent parce que je suis faible !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit en courant, les larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues. Une fois seul, Italie s'assit sur un rocher et, voyant un chat approcher, l'appela. Cela l'apaisait toujours de câliner un chat. Ils étaient si doux et gentils avec lui. D'habitude, Allemagne l'était aussi… A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'il se sentit encore plus triste. Avant aujourd'hui, Allemagne ne l'avait encore jamais frappé et il avait cru qu'il s'était enfin fait un ami sincère. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Peut-être que toute sa vie, il serait insulté et frappé par les autres pays… Il ne voulait pas y penser.

De son côté, Allemagne n'était pas non plus dans son assiette. Il détestait voir Italie pleurer et il se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir frappé. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences de son geste. Il était furieux qu'Italie l'ait inquiété pour rien et avait voulu le lui faire comprendre, rien de plus. Maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point il s'y était mal prit. Les paroles qu'il lui avait dites avant de s'enfuir lui restaient en tête. Était-il vraiment aussi mesquin que certains pays l'étaient avec lui ? Pourtant, bien qu'il le trouvait parfois exaspérant, il ne le détestait pas, loin de là. Il était son seul ami…

Allemagne prit sa décision. Il allait aller le trouver et s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils restent en dispute ni le voir malheureux. Après avoir longuement cherché, il trouva son ami assis sur un rocher, câlinant un chat. Dieu qu'il avait l'air triste. Doucement, il s'avança.

- Italie.

Le susnommé releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Va-t'en…

Italie ne l'avait encore jamais envoyé promener.

- Italie, j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes… S'il te plait.

Comme il ne lui répondit pas, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose.

- Laisse-moi déjà te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé…

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Personne n'a jamais été désolé de me frapper.

- Si, c'est vrai. soutint Allemagne.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ses doigts se posèrent délicatement sur la joue meurtrie d'Italie, le faisant enfin le regarder dans ses yeux.

- Je t'ai frappé et j'en suis désolé, poursuivit Allemagne, mais tu te méprends sur les raisons de ce geste. Si je t'ai frappé, c'est parce que j'étais en colère.

- Contre moi ? le coupa Italie.

- Oui.

- Parce que je t'appelle trop souvent à l'aide ?

- Non. Nous avons passé un accord toi et moi. Je viendrais toujours te sauver, quel que soit le problème et je ne romprai pas cette promesse. J'étais en colère parce que ton coup de fil m'a réellement inquiété, plus que tu ne peux le croire. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de très grave et, au final, ce n'était rien. Juste une petite dispute avec Angleterre. J'ai vu rouge. J'avais eu tellement peur et… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'excuse pas tout, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper. Je le regrette.

- donc… Tu m'as frappé parce que tu as eu peur pour moi ?

- Oui. avoua Allemagne.

- Ah, Allemagne ! s'écria Italie, sa gaieté toute retrouvée.

Se disant, il se jeta dans les bras d'Allemagne, l'entourant de ses bras, heureux que son ami ne le déteste pas. Pour une fois, ce dernier ne rouspéta pas et répondit à son étreinte, lui déposant même un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne.

- Allemagne ?

- Oui ?

- Tu n'aurais pas envie de pâtes ?

- Pourquoi pas. sourit Allemagne.

Tout heureux, Italie se leva et, attrapant la main d'Allemagne, partit en riant.

FIN.

_Merci d'avoir lu ^^_


End file.
